User blog:Bolivianbacon/Pinpointing Freddie's Bike Accident
There's been some controversy over when Freddie's bike accident was, so I'm going to try my best and figure out exactly when it was most likely to happen. A lot of this is about when Sam realized she liked Freddie. (This is from the view of a Seddie shipper, so there's a lot of speculation. But Creddiers and Cammers, bear with me because I think my argument makes some sense.) Also- I've thought about this way too much. 1. I don't think she liked him during the first season. There's some evidence (as seen on the Seddie page) to support the idea that Sam liked Freddie during the first season. Howeverr, I have three reasons why I think it's unlikely. 1a. Sam and Freddie were both pretty immature. They fought a lot and there wasn't a whole lot of love in this love-hate relationship. I think Sam knew that they were friends yet she didn't want to admit it. I don't think she really considered liking Freddie romantically. 1b. Sam acted interested in other guys. As we've seen in iOMG, Sam isn't quick to deny that she likes someone. In this season she seemed genuinely excited to be dating Jonah and trying to date Shane. You could argue that she's trying to hide her feelings for Freddie or won't admit it to herself but again, she wasn't hesitant to date those two guys. 1c. Freddie's reaction When Sam told Freddie that she started liking him after the bike accident, he wasn't shocked. I think that if the bike accident had been four years ago, Freddie would have been really surprised that Sam had liked him for so long and not admitted it. He seemed kind of calm and just accepted that she liked him after the bike accident. 2. I don't think Sam realized she liked Freddie during the second season, but there's a catch. 2a. Before iKiss She didn't like him for the same reasons as the first season.' '''2b. iKiss' Don't hurt me, but I don't think Sam liked Freddie during this episode either. I think it was more that she had bad luck with guys in the past (just read dates/crushes on her page) and she knew that Freddie was someone she could trust. She trusted him to have her first kiss because she knew he was a friend. She may have been a little confused after the kiss, but I don't think she kissed him because she liked him. 2c. After iKiss but before iReunite with Missy Sam and Freddie were better friends, they shared the secret of their kiss, it brought them closer. Not too much else to report. 2d. iReunite with Missy Freddie demonstrated that he really cared about Sam in a platonic way, and Sam began to reconsider her relationship with him. Not a romantic relationship, but a very close friendship. 2e. iTwins Here's the catch I mentioned above. Sam saw her sister going after Freddie and began to consider what her life would be like if she dated Freddie. She didn't realize that she liked Freddie, partially because of her pride, but I think that subconsciously she "knew" she liked him a little. 2f. The bike accident Based on my logic, either right before or right after iFight Shelby Marx, Sam caused the bike accident. She knew subconciously that she liked him, but seeing him as "cute" made her think that she could actually date him. It wasn't an epiphany (yet,) however she considered the possibility that she liked him. 3. Here is where things get serious. 3a. iThink They Kissed Hearing Carly say that she knew Sam kissed Freddie and talking about it with her two best friends made Sam have an epiphany. She could actually like Freddie and even potentially date him. Everything before had been building towards this moment. 3b. iSpeed Date This one should be obvious. It's pretty certain that Sam likes Freddie from her expression during the Creddie dance. 3c. Rest of season 3 Sam kept up her act of hating Freddie because she thought that he didn't like her back. And in iSaved Your Life, we can see from her behavior that she probably likes Freddie. 4. Sam's crush fades slightly Only one thing to say for this season: Sam again acted like she hated Freddie and didn't make a move until the season finale because she thought that he would never like her back. 5. Why Sam said she liked Freddie after the bike accident I think she didn't say that she liked him during iTwins or iThink They Kissed because she was embarrased. It sounds kind of strange to tell someone that you started liking them after they dated your sister or when your best friend found out you kissed. While it is a legitimate answer, it's not the real answer of iTTK. Wow, this turned into a blog about Sam's entire relationship with Freddie. If you guys like this I'll make another one from Freddie's point of view. Thanks for reading! P.S. Do you agree or disagree with this timeline and where I've placed the bike accident? Discuss below! Bolivianbacon 02:29, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts